The present invention relates in general to a headlamp for motor vehicles and in particular to an antidazzle headlamp having a reflector in the form of a rotational paraboloid, a coiled up incandescent filament whose horizontal axis is transverse to the axis of the reflector and whose geometric center point is located off the center point of the reflector, a transparent disc arranged in the path of the light beam reflected from the reflector and being provided with optical means which transform the emitted light beam into an antidazzle light beam.
Headlamps of this kind permissible in U.S.A. must produce an antidazzle light beam in accordance with the light distribution prescribed by SAEG 579(c). The antidazzle light beam need not exhibit any light-dark boundary having a distinct sharp upper edge, as required by European regulations. Advantages resulting from the latter standards, such as reduced blinding of drivers approaching from counterdirection, a more accurate adjustment of the headlight and primarily a more advantageous effect on perceptibility conditions, are lacking in the U.S. standard of the light beam.